1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to an opening device for a microwave oven door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for opening a conventional microwave oven, a push button installed in the front surface of the microwave oven is used. FIG. 1 is a side sectional view of the conventional opening device for a microwave oven door. As shown in FIG. 1, the opening device mainly consists of a push button 3, swing lever 9, hook lever 11, and hook 15.
The push button 3 is located under a control panel 1 and is capable of being pushed inside the microwave oven to a predetermined distance. Button shaft 5 is installed in push button 3, and a spring 7 is assembled around the button shaft 5.
The swing lever 9 is installed in the rear surface of control panel 1. A swing shaft 15 is installed to be swung on the rear surface of the control panel 1. A protrusion 17 is formed where the button shaft 5 contacts the swing lever 9.
The hook lever 11 is installed to be swung in the upper portion of the swing lever 9. One end of hook lever 11 is contacted to hook 15. A lock panel 13 in which the hook lever 11 is assembled limits the swing angle of the hook lever 11. The hook 15 can be moved up and down by hook lever 11. The hook 15 opens the door(not shown) by being moved upwardly, and closes the door(not shown) by being moved downwardly.
The conventional opening device for a microwave oven door is operated as below.
When the user pushes the push button 3 with hand, the push button 3 is pushed inside the microwave oven against the elastic force of the spring 7. Button shaft 5 swings the swing lever 9, thereby contacting the protrusion 17. Then the swing lever 9 swings around the swing shaft 15. The upper surface of the swing lever 9 touchs one end of hook lever 11. The hook lever 11 moves the hook 15 upwardly when swinging. Therefore, the microwave oven door(not shown) is opened. After that, push button 3 is returned to its initial position by the elastic force of the spring 7. The swing lever 9, hook lever 11, and hook 15 are also returned to their initial positions, when the push button 3 is returned.
In order to close the door, the user swings the door shut directly without any button operation.
The conventional opening device for a microwave oven door operated as above has problems because the manufacturing cost is high and the assembling work is difficulty since the spring has to be assembled.